digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Spiner
Spiner may not be a Digimon, but do not let that fool you. Spiner was indeed a powerful fighter in his time, and when he passed away there was much sadness in The Grand One's heart that it left him in a state of depression that resulted in the creation of the Grandis Armor, the most powerful armor set in all the universes. Some could say the armor itself was even a Digimon when nobody was wearing it! In the days of The Grand One's childhood, he too saw the journeys of Tai and his friends, but saw them as only legends that would never occur to him. One day, he encountered this old imaginary Dinosaur that taught him how to be powerful, but over the years, The Grand One neglected him until the day he realized Spiner was dying of old age, which left him in such a great depression that it left Spiner's spirit haunting the present day realm, except this time, however, he is no longer just some imaginary being..... Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions After having obtained Zerosus and every other Digimon in the game, and having beaten every remaining quest, Spiner is the absolute final opponent in the game. Other bosses may have been tougher, or claim to be tougher, but when a boss specifically requires even Fracktamon in-order to be defeated, then a boss that tough is clearly one that is worthy of a challenge. It's signature trait, Grandis Judgment, disables ALL traits the opponent uses, no matter the kind of trait. Fracktamon's typical immunity to attacks unless disabled is immediately worthless against Spiner, and many Digimon that specialize off their signature traits are mowed down with ease. At first, nothing can even attack Spiner as it is seen as a ghost that cannot be attacked, but if you had met the requirements above, then Spiner will be able to be seen and will attack. His level is several times higher than Zerosumon's, but his stats are only at max (99,999 HP and MP, 9,999 all other stats and at Level 999), and while his attacks hit all five zones, they are nothing that important unless you are severely weak to Water element attacks. However, coupled with a rarely used neutral attack, and dealing more damage to Digimon of all attributes than receiving damage, means Spiner will put up a very big fight. After the fight, The Grand One will appear and make amends with his old friend, and as a token of thanks to calming Spiner's behavior, The Grand One gives his signature armor to the player as equipment, as this is indeed the very last challenge in the game after all else is done. The Grandis armor makes it so Digimon scan data hits 999% upon the first scan even with higher level Digimon, and also makes Digimon's attacks 7 times more powerful but quartering a Digimon's Speed stat, yet at the same time, your own Digimon take 20 times less damage than usual. The armor can also allow the player to teleport to various locations with ease, and wild Digimon that appear change to their final forms in all areas and have levels going up into the late 900s, meaning every Digimon faced is tougher with this armor equipped so that Exp can be gained easily from any location in the game. The armor also has the option of allowing you to replay entire quests, including the original main storyline from the very beginning of the game. The armor is explained to be beyond the capabilities of space and time, hence it's abilities to repeat ANY quest in the game. A special costume for Spinomon and Irridramon is unlocked that makes them look identical Spiner is given to you as well.